Difícil confesión
by abril marin marquez
Summary: Duo Lon trata de "hablar" con Ash sobre un asunto muy serió pero la llegada de una joven se lo impide ya que su mente lo engaña dándole celos pero acaso ¿lograra su objetivo? (AshxDuo Lon) (Yaoi/lemon más adelante)
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno...pues este será mi primer Yaoi, espero y les gusté ya que será de una de las parejas de este gran vidiojuego incluyo que casi no eh visto algo de esta pareja la cual es Ash x Duo Lon, espero y les gusté w**_

_**jeje también abra algo de Iori x Kyo**_

_**con una Oc que provocara celos a la pareja principal, disfruten onegai!**_

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

(NA. Notas de la autora)

Capítulo 1. Celos [part.1]

-ah-suspiro

Aquel suspiro se había escuchado demasiado claro como...si aquel suspiro no sólo fuese para desahogarse

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Shen mirando al otro

-nada-dijo en tono serió el "príncipe" pero...en realidad estaba al borde de la desesperación mental ya que, hace menos de dos días su ex capitán de equipo y amigo Ash Crimson había regresado con una bella joven de cabellos rubios claros a tal de parecer blancos, ojos azul cielo y de una bella piel de porcelana fina, si la joven era la belleza misma pero el único problema era ese, era demasiado hermosa y claro amable, dulce, tierna, comprensible y curiosa la chica perfecta según Duo Lon, por ello la molestia...¿celos? Quizás, pero ya no podía más y lo admitía...mentalmente claro ya que el joven Crimson parecía estar demasiado alegre junto a la peli claro que respondía al nombre de Alexa, sólo eso sabía de ella, el nombre-muy juntos-pronuncio casi en un susurro

-¿eh?-lo miro Shen quien comía unos pasteles que había traído la menor-jajaja es cierto Alex y Ash siempre que los vemos están juntos...paweshwen pajwejwa-dijo con la boca llena

-¿disculpa Shen?-dijo molesto y dudoso

-parecen pareja-pronuncio de modo correcto

-no digas tonterías...-dijo Duo Lon

-pero Ash es...heterosexual...y Alex es muy bonita-el castaño asintió ya que después de todo no todo era tan fácil como unas palabras y pareja a la mañana siguiente, ¡no! Esta clase de cosas eran más difíciles...y más si sólo piensas las palabras y las retienes y claro que nunca las dices, eso era el doble de difícil

-verdad-dijo mirando como Ash le pintaba y decoraba las uñas a Alexa quien con una encantadora sonrisa le agradecía-estoy molesto-dijo mientras tomaba té

-relajate que el próximo torneo es dentro de cuatro días...¿estarás con la niña rica o con nosotros?-pregunto debido a que el año pasado estuvo en el Elizabeth team, abandonando a sus amigos

-no lose-dijo serió

-¡listo!-ánimo Ash-terminadas, sólo espero y no se arruinen-miro a la menor quien se sonrojó-mamuaselle cuidalas que las hice con cariño a ti-pero esas palabras eran el mayor colmo existido en la mente de Duo Lon, ni siquiera la traición de Ron era tanta hacia su clan como esto, ni siquiera el tener que soportar ser el hijo de un traidor le molestaba más que esto...y era muy rara la vez cuando Duo Lon se enfadaba

-¡Ash!-grito su nombre tomándole de la muñeca sorprendiendo al francés quien se quedo sin palabras ya que ni él sabía en que momento llego el castaño

-Shen...¿te acuerdas del restaurante donde venden cangrejos?-el nombrado comprendió el mensaje y como si de un rayo fuesen salieron corriendo del lugar debido al temor ya que si Ash y Duo Lon peleaban...las cosas iban de mal en peor

-oh~-dijo Ash-¿Qué pasa Duo Lon? Pareces molesto-dijo con su clásica sonrisa el menor

-cállate ¿quien es ella?-como si de una discusión de pareja fuese exigió respuesta cosa que confundió al menor

-Alexa es mi hermana-

-¡Eres hijo único!-grito

-jajaja me atrapaste-sonrió

-primero no me dices que traes en manos quitándole sus llamas a Iori...y ahora llegas con una joven como si nada...acaso ¿es tu novia?-el menor se confundió más y más ante el razonamiento de Duo Lon por lo cual sólo suspiro

-Alexa es mi media hermana...digamos que es un tipo clon mío versión femenina...no preguntes que clase de cosas pasaron para que ella apareciera que no lose muy bien, sólo se que es como mi hermana perdida...que nació hace medio mes con la misma edad que yo y ahora esta conmigo-respondió-además si otra vez te vas con Betty y mecielle Nikaido, tenía que conseguir a alguien más para el equipo, que no te engañe su apariencia de niña tierna que es muy fuerte-el mayor sólo lo soltó para darse la vuelta algo apenado ante sus extraños pensamientos-¿Qué pasa celoso?-río ante sus ideas

-tal vez-

-¿disculpa?-se sonrojó-¡Espera, Espera! ¡Shen y Alexa ¿Salieron de aquí?!-asintió-¡Sabes que hay afuera esta el loco se mecielle Yagami! ¡Le podría hacer algo a mi hermanita!-como si nada tomo de la mano a Duo Lon para salir corriendo del lugar

Mientras tanto

-S-Shen-dijo asustada la peli claro al ver Yagami ante ella-¡el loco me matara!-grito aterrada

-Tck-chasqueo la lengua Shen-¿dónde esta Kyo cuando se le necesita?-dijo molesto ya que el pelirrojo por lo visto no estaba de buen humor

-te usare a ti para atraer a ese idiota pecoso-dijo mirando a Alexa para tomarla del brazo-aunque eres bonita-

-idiota...pecoso-dijo-¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así de Ash?!-grito completamente molesta para sólo invocar sus llamar verdes, encendiendo uno de sus puños para golpear lo más fuerte posible a Iori quien la soltó ante el impacto-¡NADIE MÁS QUE YO LE DICE IDIOTA O PECOSO A ASH!-y con esto sólo comenzó a pelear golpeando con todas sus fuerzas a Iori usando sus llamas y claro que al llegar Ash y Duo Lon se sorprendieron al ver a Iori sin defenderse o no la quería golpear...o simplemente era el fin del mundo

-por eso-suspiro-si Alexa se encontraba con mecielle Yagami y él la molestaba esto se pondría feo-señalo la escena mientras Duo Lon se quedaba sin palabras

-no me lo esperaba-dijo sorprendido ya que si bien recordaba ella era muy tranquila...o eso aparentaba

-no hay más que hacer que irme a Francia con ella-suspiro-será para la otra en otro torneo pero...no quiero que se lastime y mejor me voy a Francia con ella-Duo Lon lo miro sorprendido ya que si bien recordaba Ash le gustaba pelear, lo contrario a él claro, pero no verlo 4 días y un año sólo por cuidar a Alexa ¡era mayor el colmo!

-no-dijo-me quedare en el equipo pero tu debes quedarte...Shen y yo cuidaremos al mismo tiempo de Alexa...-Ash sonrió

-bien-dijo contento-pero si Alexa pelea con Iori o alguien más que la moleste me voy ¿entendido?-Duo Lon asintió bajando la mirada

-oye...Alexa y tu ¿en qué se parecen?-pregunto curioso para que el de ropas rojas pensara

-¡oh! Es lo contrario a mi-sonrió-ella es...como decirlo se expresa mucho...y...

-no usa el tono sarcástico todo el tiempo como tu-dijo serió para que el menor sólo lo mirase con un leve puchero

-¡dile que nos vamos!-

-Shen, Alexa-la menor al ver a Duo Lon se sonrojó de golpe para esconder su rostro tras sus manos-"lo contrario a él...eso quiere decir que tengo una pequeña oportunidad"-indago en sus pensamientos para seguir al peli claro quien caminaba con su usual forma mientras le seguía su "hermana"

Y si por lo visto había cosas que el joven del clan asesino Hizoku tenía planeado y claro tenía que estar demasiado atento ya que Iori, Kyo, King, Mai, y el resto de aquellos que seguían por curiosidad a Ash, la molestarían para sacarle información a la menor quien probablemente terminaría peleando y si lo hacia el francés regresaría con ella a Francia y era claro que Duo Lon si veía que se marchaba el menor no tendría más que: aprender francés, cosa que era algo fácil para el ya que el idioma era algo fácil para el castaño, y dejar su misión de buscar a Ron y matarlo...cosa que no sería tan fácil

-Ash-lo llamo-¿hay mucho zumo de tomate en Francia?-pregunto

-jajaja algunas cosas son sazonadas con ello ¿Por qué?-el mayor hizo una mueca de molestia ya que el odiaba el zumo de tomate y si la mayoría de cosas se sazonaban con ello...esta claro que moriría de hambre

_**espero y les haya gustado, pronto la siguiente parte ^^ sin más que yo me despidió mandando: ¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS! Escritora fuera paz (¿Conty?)**_


	2. Celos part2

**_¡HOOOOLAAA! Y lamento si me retrase pero pasaron muchas cosas jeje, y a mi no me molesta que me digan en que puedo mejorar al contrario me ayuda mucho ya que así puedo ser mejor jeje ^^ bueno es momento de más celos! Adoro a Duo Lon celoso =w= en todo caso tengo planeado un cap. Especial a un Kyo x Iori pero aún no se cuándo no se ustedes díganme cuando les gustaría también bueno~ espero y les gusté así que disfruten onegai!_**

****-Diálogos-

-"Pensamientos"-

(NA. Notas de la autora)

Capítulo 2. Celos [part.2]

Apartamento de Ash

Duo Lon miraba atentamente a ambos jóvenes quienes con una sonrisa tomaban el té y claro que el rubio sonreía con ternura ante la menor quien le daba de su pastel y este con una sonrisa en labios se dejaba ser alimentado, lo malo de ello era que Duo Lon quien apreciaba todo sólo pudo apretar con mayor fuerza un baso mientras varias almas oscuras comenzaban a rodearle y Shen quien estaba ceca de el podía jurar que miraba desde cráneos hasta espectros...y eso no era cosa de todos los días con el "príncipe", pero Shen sólo retrocedió para ir al balcón del apartamento de Ash

-miren-dijo para que se acercaran-parece que llegan más-dijo ya que más y más equipos llegaban

-Yuri, King y la perra de Mai-dijo dándole cierto tono con Mai-odio a esa perra-suspiro

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Duo Lon

-por no tener ni una pizca de desencuaderne tal vez-hablo Shen con respecto a como vestía la castaña

-por ser una idiota exhibicionista-dijeron Ash y Alexa al mismo tiempo para que Duo Lon sólo suspirara al escuchar a ambos jóvenes actuando como niños

-ah-suspiro Ash-Alexa que tal si me acompañas-sonrió

-¿eh? Claro-la menor siguió a Ash para que ambos se apartaran de sus amigos y comenzarán a hablar-¿seguro?-se escucho

-si, a partir de hoy dormirás en el mismo cuarto que yo-Duo Lon se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar estas palabras, mientras Shen sólo se alejaba de manera disimulada del "príncipe"

-¡saldré!-con esto salió a toda prisa del apartamento

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Shen-¿pelearon Ash?-negó el francés

-esta raro últimamente, Alexa ¿Podrías ver que pasa? No se como seguirlo-asintió para retirarse

-y ¿iras tu o ella?-pregunto Shen

-sea quien sea, el que hable será lo mismo...jeje-comenzó a reír-después de todo ella es yo...y yo soy ella-suspiro para que Shen sólo bajara la mirada

-¿él te obligo?-negó el de prensas rojas-y ¿serás tu o ella?-

-yo...si esos tipos quieren usar a uno de nosotros lo are yo...no permitiré que la dañen, así para que ella siga aquí y continúe con lo que deje atrás...también quiero que Betty la ayude...pero primero tendría que hacer la misión pero...no me puedo arriesgar por ello...tratare de lograrlo lo mejor...no...lo are a la perfección-Shen sólo suspiro para que Ash caminase hacia el balcón donde pudo apreciar aquella vista

-en ese caso ¿ella será la capitana?-asintió-es fuerte ¡eso es bueno!-Ash sólo sonrió para dejar ir un suspiro pensando ¿cómo resultaría todo al término de este campeonato?

Mientras tanto con Duo Lon

El castaño caminaba molesto...o mínimo trataba de no aparentar tanto cuán celoso estaba de Alexa,quien a pesar de ser la "hermana" de Ash se seguía sintiendo celoso

-¡Hey tanto tiempo!-el mayor volteo para encontrarse con Benimaru quien con una sonrisa se acerco-escuche que una bella jovencita le dio una paliza a Yagami Iori jaja-Duo Lon chasqueo la lengua a penas y escucho o mejor dicho recordó a Alexa

-jaja jaja pagaría por ver eso-río Kyo burlándose de lo que le paso al gran Iori-oye ¿sabes quien es ella? Ya me callo bien-Duo Lon sólo suspiro

-Crimson-abrieron la boca-Alexa-

-¡¿ES LA HERMANA DEL PECOSO?!-grito incrédulo Kyo-¡Imposible!-

-¡por lo que me contaron, es hermosa, sexy, tierna, con buen cuerpo, fuerte y sobre todo! ¡HERMOSA Y SEXY!-Duo Lon miraba como ambos compañeros y amigos de equipo estaban incrédulos ante sus palabras ya que la fama de Ash no lo hacia muy creíble

-es algo raro-comento-pero si son hermanos-suspiro algo decaído-oye Kusanagi ¿cómo te libras de un enemigo?-Kyo miro algo asustado a Duo Lon quien tenía un aura muy perturbadora cosa que era ¡muy! Malo en el

-E-es algo que eh querido saber para quitarme de enésima a Iori-se alejó un poco

-ya veo-suspiro

-¡Duo Lon!-los tres presentes se dieron la vuelta para ver a aquella bella joven quien corría a buscar al asesino de clan Hikozu

-¿Quien es ella?-le susurro Benimaru

-es Alexa-suspiro Duo Lon, ambos al ver como llegaba la joven lo primero que hicieron fue verla de pies a cabeza y si era verdad que era hermosa y no tenía mucho parecido a Ash más que por el cabello, los ojos y unas que otras pecas colocadas en su rostro, también por la vestimenta que era casi igual a la de Ash, excepto por que ella no usaba la playera roja que cubría todo sólo dejaba parte de su abdomen al descubierto (NA. Como la chica de mi avatar :3)

-hola señorita-hablo Benimaru comenzando a insinuarsele a Alexa

-D-disculpa-retrocedió

-¿Tu le diste la paliza a Iori?-asintió-¡genial! Ahora que lo pienso hasta debes de ser mejor que ese peco...-Kyo miro como la joven invoco llamas verdes las cuales cubrían todo su brazo, con una mirada la cual inspiraba miedo provoco que retrocediera

-no permitiré que trates de insultarlo-Kyo negó-¿Qué?-

-no es nada tranquila-dijo sonriendo

-Alexa-dijo Duo Lon-vámonos-

-A-ah...si-la nombrada siguió al mayor quien a paso rápido se comenzaba a alejar-D-duo Lon-dijo casi tropezando-Y-yo...

-¡Alexa mía!-y con esto Ash abrazo a la nombrada quien sonrojada correspondió al abrazo-¿Qué pasa Duo Lon?-pregunto al ver como el mayor tenía un aura demoniaca a su alrededor

-nada-giro-"es...ese tipo"-pero al sentir la presencia de Ron sólo salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía

-otra vez...-dijeron ambos pelis claros al ver como se marcaba el mayor

-¿Celoso?-indago Shen

-no Shen-respondió Alexa-son cosas más personales en Duo Lon...-suspiro algo decaída

-esperen aquí-dijo para soltar a la menor-vayan a mi departamento y esperen-y sólo se fue el del prendas rojas

-¿vamos?-pregunto Shen

-sip-y sólo se fueron los dos

Con Ash

El pelo claro seguía a su distancia a Duo Lon quien por lo visto aún no conseguía atrapar o mejor dicho, encontrar a Ron por lo que aún no tenía su venganza

-"dios ¿Que no Ron, es su padre?"-pensó el francés

-Ash será mejor que bajes...termine-escucho

-oh~ Duo Lon ~me encontró~-canturreo el peli claro-esta bien lo admito te seguí-acepto-no nos cuentas nada y dejas en suspenso-hizo un pechero para que el mayor se acercara a el-¿Qué?-dijo al ver como lo tomaba de los hombros para sólo besarlo apasionadamente, ingresando su lengua en la boca del contrario

Mientras que...

-¿eh?-se sonrojó Alexa-¿¡E-eh!?-dijo deteniéndose y colocando una mano en sus labios

-¿Qué pasa Alex?-pregunto Shen al verla tan roja

-N-nada...pero sentí..digo siento algo raro-pronuncio

-¿cómo que?-la miro Shen

-como si alguien me tocara-dijo completamente roja

Mientras tanto

-E-espera-dijo Ash tratando de alejar al castaño quien comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo-¡Duo Lon!-pero parecía que no lo podía detener

_**espero y les haya gustado ^^ esperen en la Conty~ viene lo bueno xD en todo caso yo me despido mandando: ¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS! Escritora fuera paz (¿Conty?)**_


	3. Secreto

_**Me disculpo por este retraso, jejeje pero tuve ciertos problemas emocionales y...pido disculpas, además que quería avisar de que are otro fic de esta pareja pero con algo simular a esto y quien guste puede leer la siguiente el nombre del nuevo fic será: "El deseo que provocan los secretos" o algo así xD en todo caso ete fic si seguirá :3 pero no será tan largo como el otro que are bueno...disfruten onegai**_

-Diálogos-

"pensamientos"

(NA. Notas de la autora)

Capítulo 3. Secreto

Apartamento de Ash

-¿mejor?- pregunto Shen dejándole una taza de té a la menor- nos causaste un buen susto- dijo sentándose en el sofá de enfrente ya que, hace unos minutos la joven se había puesto más roja que las mismas prendas que llevaba para después desmayarse en plena calle, llamando la atención de quienes estaban presentes los cuales eran, Benimaru, K, Kula, Máxima, Daimon, Kyo y Iori, los cuales estaban peleando pero frenaron la pelea por simple curiosidad...también porque Iori quería la revancha pero se retractó al ver el estado en el que estaba la menor

-perdón- dijo casi en un susurro para que el rubio sonriera -¿Shen?- lo miro con duda

-no importa ¿Que tal si arreglamos todo llendo a comer?- le sonrió para que sólo riera ante la amabilidad de su amigo

-bien- acepto la joven -a todo esto ¿dónde están Duo Lon y Ash?- Shen sólo alzo los hombros ante la misma duda que ahora se había despertado

-no lose- respondió

Mientras tanto

-D-detente- dijo Ash empujandolo -¡Duo Lon!- hablo el rubio

-no...- le susurro al oído provocando el sonrojo del menor, para solamente comenzar a lamer el cuello del contrario, mientras lo aprisionaba contra la pared, bajando lentamente para comenzar a dejar marcas rojizas en su cuello

-N-no...-dijo completamente rojo-para-hablo el menor pero por lo visto no se detendría

-me pregunto ¿Por qué se desmayó la hermana del pecoso?-escucho la voz de Kyo

-tal vez esta enferma-razono Benimaru, pero Ash ante estas palabras se quedo casi en blanco

-Sueltame-y sólo lo empujo para irse corriendo

-"controlate, controlate..."-pensaba Duo Lon-"ella y el...son hermanos"-pero por más que quisiera no podía evitar sus celos

Por el contrario a Ash, este sólo fue corriendo a su apartamento donde abrió la puerta casi de una patada para ver que la menor estaba bien, rápidamente corrió a abrazarla, pidiéndole explicaciones de lo que había escuchado a causa de Kyo y Benimaru, cosa que le explicó Shen con más calma

-¿Q-que?-dijo incrédulo-en ese caso mientras estés bien...yo estoy tranquilo-dijo volviéndola a abrazar

-¿Seguro que no son novios?-los señalo Shen con duda

-eso es incesto-dijeron ambos para que el rubio sólo sintiera una gotita de sudor callendo por su cabeza

-bien, bien-comenzó a reír-oye Duo Lon ¿Ash y Alex hacen bonita pareja no?-exclamo contento para que el "príncipe" sólo le dedicara una mirada matadora cosa que asusto al rubio-"yo sólo decía"-pensó

-Ash-dijo Alexa colocando sus manos en el cuello del nombrado, cosa que enfado aún más al mayor-¿Qué son estas marcas rojas?-con esto le bajo el cuello de su chaqueta mostrando varias marcas rojas en su cuello, Shen al ver esto se quedo con la boca abierta, Alexa con duda, y Duo Lon sólo sonrió como si hubiese ganado el sólo el torneo The King of fihgters

-esa niña rica es una fiera-hablo Shen algo pálido

-¿¡BETTY HIZO ESTO!?-exclamo sorprendida

-¡No!-respondió Ash completamente rojo-no...es nada...sólo...sólo...

-le paso por unos mosquitos-sonrió Duo Lon, mientras caminaba en dirección a ambos rubios, colocando su mano en el hombro del peli claro-¿No es así Ash?-sonrió de una forma algo macabra asustando al nombrado quien sólo se aferró de la cintura de su "hermana"

-"los ojos de Duo Lon ¿¡están sonriendo!?"-pensaron todos al ver al castaño y obviamente todos tragaron saliva en seco ante lo que pasaba

-¿y bien?-concluyo Shen-¿fueron mosquitos o que Ash?-la curiosidad llego al rubio quien miro al peli claro, para que este sólo mirara a otro lado, terminado asintiendo dando a entender que si

-jeje-río Alexa-preparare algo de té-dijo pero no se podía ir, ya que Ash se había aferrado a su cintura y eso era raro, ya que por lo visto no la quería dejar ir-Ash...por favor...-dijo tratando de irse, pero lo que terminó siendo gracioso fue ver como Alexa con gran suerte se iba moviendo pero Ash al estar sentado en el sillón también lo movía

-parecen niños-dijo Shen mirando a Ash y Alexa los cuales comenzaron a discutir a lo infantil

-eso parece-suspiro Duo Lon

Y así paso, Ash no se alejaba de Alexa, quien al final en la tarde le dijo a Shen que la acompañara a un lugar, avisándole a su "hermano" que no llegarían hasta mañana por asuntos que eran del torneo, Ash sólo se encerró en su cuarto tratando de analizar todo, pero lo que los del clan Crimson planeaban no era bueno, y menos si estaba todo a cargo de Saiki, por lo cual trato de sacar de su mente lo que ocurrió esta mañana para pensar con más calma.

-"si...todo funciona como lo planeo...el Orochi será liberado, no quiero ello, debo encargarme de la última reliquia...pero la posee Kusanagi ¿Qué puedo hacer?"-comenzó a caminar por su alcoba tratando de razonar un plan para robarle su llama a Kyo, no sin antes que "esos tipos" entrarán en acción.-"¿Qué puedo hacer?"-pensó más y más pero nada llego a su mente, por lo cual sólo se acostó en su cama para cerrar los ojos y dormir.

-"¿Qué es esto?"-pensó Ash al sentir una leve presión en sus labios-"algo...esta presionando"-al abrir los ojos el peli claro se dio cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que Duo Lon quien le besaba de manera apasionada, la sorpresa se noto en el rostro del menor al ver como el príncipe del clan Hikozu le besaba con tanta pasión

-¡¿A-Ash?!-dijo con sorpresa al ver que el nombrado había despertado

-Duo Lon...-pronuncio-¿Qué haces?-el mayor sólo sonrió, para abrir las prendas del menor

-te are mío esta noche-fueron sus palabras para que comenzara a besarle nuevamente...

_**espero y les haya gustado :D pronto el otro fic xD en media, una hora o mañana ewe bueno yo me despido mandando: ¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS! Escritora fuera paz (¿Conty?)**_


End file.
